This invention relates to a medication for the treatment of anorectal disease or irritations, and in particular to a medication employing the ripe berries of the plant Solanum carolinense as an active healing agent therein.
Various diseases of the anorectal region of the human body are characterized by inflammation, itching, ulcerations and/or lesions with associated pain. By anorectal region as used herein, is meant the anus, the rectum and the lower colon which form the lower portion of the alimentary track in conjunction with the perineum in close proximity to the anal opening. The anorectal region especially means the area in close proximity to the external and internal anal spinctor muscles. The most common of the diseases treated by the medication disclosed herein is hemorrhoids or piles. Several major problems in healing exist in the anorectal region. During bowel evacuation, the fecal mass tends to stretch, tear and irritate the already swollen and inflamed tissue. In addition, because added muscular strain is required during defecation to overcome the swollen tissue around anal spinctor muscles, there is a tendency to cause herniation of the anal walls and further swelling. Also the fecal mass contains numerous infectious organisms which enter damaged tissue and hamper healing. Left untreated, anorectal disease often becomes worse and sometimes requires surgery for removal of hemorroids and/or repair or amputation of a prolapsed anus.
In the prior art treatments, associated with hemorrhoids and other similar diseases, compositions have been developed generally to relieve either the itching (pruritus ani) or the inflammation with varying degrees of success. The efficacy of the prior art treatments in relieving or curing a variety of symptoms is uncertain, as are side effects thereof.